Wrapped Up In Too Much Love
by LoverAfterLife
Summary: PURELY SMUT! Derek and Stiles are caught having 'fun' and the door gets kicked down! yay! R&R SMUT WARNING!


Wrapped Up In Too Much Love

Hey guys! Yeah this is pretty much just smut and hopefully some laughs! I sure hope so! I just wrote it because i had writters block! yay not! haha yeah rate and review like always! Thanks! enjoy!

**I Unfortanetly Dont Own Teen Wolf**

But if I did...

* * *

**Wrapped Up In Too Much Love**

Derek busted down the newly refurnished door of his and Stiles` bedroom; it fell to the floor with a loud thud. He walked briskly to the bed; with Stiles in his arms of course, and threw him down onto it, "Imma fuck that ass." Stiles moaned and he arched of the bed "Then quit staring and do something." With no further ado Derek leaned down and caught Stiles` lips in a fast, sloppy kiss. Derek then proceeded to rip the shirt off of Stiles, it fell to the floor; shredded of course. Stiles finally broke the kiss with the deep need to breathe, he instead started to attack Derek`s neck: bite marks and hickeys littered everywhere. A deep, animalistic growl erupted from Derek; his approval for his mate marking him showing. Derek`s hip snapped forward involuntarily when Stiles thrust upwards with the need for more. Stiles could feel Derek`s erection pushing into him, with slender, nimble fingers Stiles undid Derek`s belt and jeans. Derek groaned into Stiles` neck, starting to nip lightly as his canines elongated. As the need for release became too strong Derek pulled away to remove the majority of their clothes: he stripped Stiles of his pants, his own shirt and quickly made work of his own jeans. Yet Stiles wasn't wearing boxers, he was left in nothing "You naughty boy" Derek said huskily, as he leaned down and hovered over Stiles, slowly inching his way down. His first stop was at the younger males nipples. He pinched one while he sucked the other into his mouth, he repeated the treatment to the other. Derek`s second stop ghosted over Stiles` pubes; where he liked to pull on the light tan hair, and ended up on the smaller boys penis. Derek glanced up at Stiles just as he appalled his own mouth onto Stiles. Stiles jerked up and arched his back, quickly threading his fingers through Derek`s hair; holding on tightly.

Just then a cautious Beta peeked his head through the opening; where the door should be at least and glanced down at the door on the floor, for he had heard the noise and wanted to see what happened. Isaac looked up at his Alpha and his pack mama Stiles happily sexing each other up on their bed. Of course neither of them noticed, not even his Alpha, whom was too busy gagging himself on mama Stiles` cock. Isaac back out slowly shaking his head, but he didn't get far. Isaac bumped into the hallway table, knocking over the large lamp which landed with a loud crash.

Derek`s head snapped up and his eyes scanned for the intruder; he had heard the crash and he was ready to pounce. "Derek, please leave it sourwolf. I want you." Stiles squirmed underneath Derek`s grasp, begging for more; but it wasn`t granted. Derek stood up and walked to the door, he walked out into the hallway his eyebrows furrowing. Derek`s eyes started to glow red as he assessed the situation "What are you doing Isaac?" Derek clenched his jaw and balled his fists; he didn't want to be disturbed. Isaac whimpered at the sight of his enraged Alpha; who was only wearing a blue pair of briefs and was sporting an extremely large erection. "N-nothing De-erek, I ju-ust kno-ocked over t-the l-lamp." Isaac's hands shook as he pointed to the shattered lamp on the floor. Derek`s eyes reverted back to the lamp on the floor before coming back up to Isaac. "I liked that lamp _**Isaac**_" Derek said in a monotone way while putting emphasis on Isaac`s name. Derek`s eyes board into Isaac, he was testing him; seeing how long it would take for him to submit. Isaac dropped his gaze immediately and bared his throat; a sign of submission. Derek sighed, yet he was pleased with the reaction of his beta and backed up into his room, calling as he left "Clean that mess up!" Derek then began to walk back to Stiles but stopped and picked up the door. He placed it so it covered most of the doorway, but there were some gaps here and there. "Dumb door doesn't know where it belongs." A small giggle sounded from Stiles and when Derek glanced back he watched Stiles started to squirm under his gaze. Stiles grabbed the blanket and covered himself, he shifted back so he could lean on the headboard, he then pulled his knees up to his chest. "Stiles why are you covering up? You know you are too beautiful to cover up." Stiles glanced up at Derek and sighed letting his shoulders drop. "I get shy Derek! I`m not a big bad 'I don't mind being half naked all the time' Alpha like you! I`m not Taylor Lautner! I`m just Stiles Stillinski, or Biles occasionally I`m Biles to Lydia or Coach. Or even I`m no name for Lydia also-"Derek clapped a hand over Stiles` mouth "Who's Taylor Lautner?" Stiles` eyes widened and he attempted to rip Derek`s hand from his mouth. In which he failed and after a while Derek felt bad and removed his hand. Stiles sucked in several exhausted breath, "You don't know who shark boy is?" Derek gave him a confused look, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shark boy?" Derek asked questionably as he laid his head down on Stiles` shoulder listening to his ongoing rant. Slowly Derek slid his hand down Stiles` chest; listening to his heartbeat quicken rapidly. His hand inched down and secretly inside Derek want to continue what he started and not talking about a 'shark boy.' Derek`s hand finally came into contact with fine, light brown hair. "and t-th-en h-he b-bit threw a b-bar." Stiles started to stutter as Derek drew closer and closer to his now leaking erection. Stiles arched his back when Derek first came into contact with him, Derek lifted his face and he slowly started to nip at Stiles` chin continuing up his jawline. Stiles swooped down quickly and caught Derek`s lips, dominating the kiss instantly. He explored every aspect of Derek`s mouth as he could before Derek had enough. Just as Stiles thought he had the upper hand Derek quickly exerted his tongue into Stiles` mouth pushing his tongue back so Derek could maneuver around his own territory. When Derek was satisfied he had tongue raped Stiles enough he rolled over so Stiles was on top of him, Stiles then started to ground down onto Derek; making them both moan. Derek could feel his nails and canines elongating and he gripped onto Stiles` hips pulling him down even harder. They could both feel the lust and need radiating off of each other. Derek arched his back off the bed as he cummed into his boxers, feeling Stiles cum onto his stomach. After a few needed minutes to regain composure a hoarse voice was heard "I love you Stiles." Stiles looked up and smiled at Derek, running a hand over Derek`s stubble. "I love you too baby, I love you too." After a few shared intimate kisses both males fell asleep, for they were wrapped up in too much love.

**_Fin. 3_**

**_YAY! Remeber R&R! Thanks!_**


End file.
